Throughout thick and thin
by Hey Guess What My Life Sucks
Summary: Bella is a normal 13 year old and living through the dramas of secondary school. She has her eyes set on this boy but he's oblivious to her. Edward is a 13 year old in love with music and science. He likes a girl but thinks she hates him. Follow theese two on their path of love and the drama that comes with it. AU/AH,LEMONS,rated M for a reason,first fanfic (I suck at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Great. First day back with the bitches. Fantastic.

7:29.

Charlie will be in in a minute. Sue will be waking up eleazer. He's my big brother only by a year. And Charlie's my dad he's getting married to Sue at some point.

7:30.

Cue Charlie in 3... 2... 1...

"Bells, come on, get up. Back to school today." Right on time as usual. Charlie was once a police officer right here in dudley. He's a gas engineer now he always wanted to be a plumber but by being a gas man he could mess with gas while doing a bit of plumbing.

"I'm up dad. No need to shout."

My names Bella. Bella Swan or Bells to my closest friends. Me and my family live in a area called Dudley, you may not know it its so small. Its near Birmingham in England. I go to Thorns Community College. Its a right shit hole! I'm only 13 but a very naughty 13 year old at that.

Shit! Its 7:45 better get ready. After straightening my hair and dressing in my uniform I brush my teeth and apply my make up. Record timing 8:05! Right now downstairs collect my lunch, kiss Sue on the cheek slap eleazer and stroke my beautiful tux. He's my dog he has many names.

"DAD! You ready to go?" He has to drop me at school everyday.

"Coming now Bells."

"Bye Sue."

"Bye Bells."

I walk outside just as charlie walks downstairs. I wait by the van it takes me 10 minutes to get to school. I live in wordsley and even though there's schools closer I don't want to leave Thorns. Charlie comes outside and unlocks the van.

I get in not paying attention to him.

I think about what I want to happen today. Its the first day back. I have to be in early even though I'm only a year 9. My mentor wants me to talk to the year 7's and tell them what its like there.

I arrive at school get my schedule, and its crap, give my speech answer questions and wait for everyone else to arrive. Fast forward a load more boringness to break.

Leaving mentor I weave my way around school to get near phase 5 and the dance studio.

"BELLA!" I heard a voice that sounds like birds sing squeal. Then a pixie like girl jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bells I've missed you soo much." My best friend Alice Cullen said.

"Alice, get off her." Said the football maniac Rose.

Rose was my other best friend we were close not like me and Alice though. She loves Aston Villa and everyday would tell us something new we didnt know about them.

"any gossip yet girlies?"

"Eddie over there wont stop staring at you"

"Ugh. He's a prick I don't wanna know about him."

"Bells! Stop being mean!"

"Fine! Sheesh." If I had to be honest I thought Edward was actually pretty fit. He was tall even at this age. He had unruly bronze hair that looks like he's just had sex, I felt the urge to run my hands through it.

Snap out of it Bella!

I've always had this thing for him but I'm just a spoilt plain jane and compared to his ex-girlfriend Tanya I was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N to those who are actually reading my story. Thank you very much. I don't have a beta so please let me know of any mistakes I have made. I won't set a update deadline because of my studies. Thank you for reading. **

Chapter Two

School continued uneventfully until the third week in october. It was tuesday 16th our teacher mrs. Beddall was off sick. That meant substitutes sitting wherever we want and no work.

I joined Alice at her table at the back. She sits next to edward. Edward is friends with the guy who sits next to me, Felix. Felix joined Edward at the back with me and Alice. I sat in-between Edward and Alice.

Edward is such a flirt its unbelievable. We were close the end of last year and I accidentally told him I was ticklish. He decides to remember it right at that point. All of a sudden I felt two hands linger over the area of my waist then **BAMN!** He tickled me right in the middle of science.

I giggled like and immature school girl and damn it was worth it. I felt something weird in the air when we were close. Like electricity. And when he touched me, my body came alive.

Last year when he started going out with his ex Tanya I felt like I had a urge to take him away and hide him. To protect him and make sure no one else could have him.

Tanya was gorgeous. She has strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Icy. Just like her personality. The Ice Queen herself. She was always jealous of the friendship me and Edward had. She took him away from me and started saying things like, I was a slut who only wanted him for sex.

I didn't want him for sex. I've always had feelings for Edward he means a lot to me. I used to think he felt a lot for me but Tanya messed that up.

Back to the present though.

I looked up at Edward and his eyes locked on mine. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. His green eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. My breath hitched wondering what it was. Was it love?

**No. Lily snap out of this he hardly knows you he shouldn't love you. Remember you're broken. **

No don't think about that I've just forgotten. No-one knows. I won't let them. Not even Edward.

Edward.

Right back to Edward. How I want to kiss him. His lips look so soft and warm. I watch as his tongue peeks out and runs along his bottom. I see him asking me with his eyes for permition. I minutely nodded my head. He slowly started to lean forward.

"RIGHT CLASS!" We jumped apart both looking like the cat who ate the canary. "HALF AN HOUR LEFT"

"Sorry about...you know...that" I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear. It sent a feeling to that unacknowledged part of me.

"Oh. Yeah its fine." I answer with a shake of my head and turn towards Alice who smiles knowingly at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a baby's carriage." She mock whispered to me.

"Alice, shut up!"

"Ooh someone's touchy! Have you got a little crush there on Eddie-boy?"

"Come on alice class is over,"

"Yippee! Maths!" Alice is like the only person I know who likes maths. At least I sit next to Rose.

TTAT

That night after school as I sat in my room I wondered about what had happened today. So I made a decision. Text him. I scrolled through my contacts on blackberry messenger until I found him.

_**Hi **_

_**B xxx**_

_**Hey! Long time no speak?**_

_**E xxx**_

_**Ikr!**_

_**B xxx**_

No reply.

_**Yooo? Dude yu there?**_

_**B xxxx**_

_**Yeh sorry just thinking bout what happened today**_

_**E xxxxx**_

Five kisses!

_**Ohh yeh tht was weird **_

_**B xxxxx**_

_**Oh I wanted us to kiss. Sorry if that's weird?**_

_**E xxxxx**_

Now or never eh?

_**Truth be told same here. I need a favour**_

_**B xxxxx**_

_**Wht?**_

_**E xxxxx**_

_**I really need to tell this guy I like him can I practise on you?**_

_**B xxxxx**_

Ok I know little white lie!and a bit lame.

_**Oh yeh don't see why not**_

_**E xxx**_

Oh shit back to 3!

_**Hey, I really like you its so hard to say this but I do. I love looking into your eyes and the way I feel about you is unbelievable! Tell me how you feel?**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Now yu need to go tell him tht**_

_**E xxx**_

_**I already did. U**_

_**B xxxx**_

No reply.

_**?**_

_**B xxxx**_

_**WOAH! U like me?**_

_**E xxxx**_

_**Yeh why wouldn't I?**_

_**B xxxxx**_

_**Wow...**_

_**I'm shocked cuz I really like you too...**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Will you go out with me then?**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**I should be asking you...**_

_**Bella will you go out with me?**_

_**E xxxxxxx**_

_**Yes!**_

_**B xxxxxxx**_

_**Wow you're my girlfriend!**_

_**E xxxxxxxx**_

_**Yeh I guess I am!**_

_**B xxxxxxx**_

_**I gtg I'll see you tomoro at school yeh?**_

_**E xxxxxxxx**_

_**Yeh **_

_**B xxxxxxx**_

Wow...

I'm speechless. And that's unusual.

I need to ring Alice and Rose!

TTAT

After squealing on the phone to Alice for half an hour. I had quite a mellow phone call with Rose. I was so happy I almost rang Kate!

Charlie, Sue and Eleazer stared at me throughout dinner like I was retarded! Is it so weird I'm happy for a change?

I had an urge to ring Edward and tell him I love him but its too early on.

**Shit! Its 9:30 I need a shower then bed.**

After a nice warm shower I jumped in my bed and dreamed of an unruly bronze haired green eyed sex god.

A/N I know they got together quite early on but that's the way the plot goes.

Now on with the drama!

Lily xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I arrived at school early on the 18th excited to see my boyfriend. Excited to be able to finally call him mine. I went to my first lesson of the day and it only dawned on my what that lesson actually was when I walked through the door.

Maths. With my two best friends. Who like to interrogate me on my life. Their going to have a field day.

**Will I even survive long enough to see Edward at break?**

I slowly snuck in the room with my head down, Alice and Rosalie hadn't noticed me yet then I saw Emmett, Mike and Tyler out the corner of my eye about to ask me a question. I put my finger to my lips quietly shushing them.

But Emmett being Emmett opened his big fat gob, "So Bells I hear you're going out with Eddie-boy?" Then I suddenly had a pixie squealing down my ear.

**Great,** I thought, **the torture begins. **

TTAF

After enduring endless amount of questions from Alice and lots of suggestful jokes from Rose I was on my way to next lesson.

After the lesson I like to call the 'dumbshit class' it was break and I was nervous to see Edward. His friend Jasper was in the 'dumbshit class' and kept looking at me. It was kind of weird but I was too anxious to notice. Last night I agreed I would kiss Edward. Our first kiss. The very thought of it made me feel warm inside. Feel wanted. Feel loved. For the first time.

Walking round to dance I saw Angela, I stayed and talked to her for a while out of politeness then I carried on till I found Alice, Rose our good friend Kate and our band of followers Lauren and Jessica. Lauren and Jessica had adapted the normal school uniform to make it seem slutty and cheap. I hated them yet they still follow us.

I could see past my group of friends to a big huddle of boys. I coudn't see their faces so I didn't know who they were. I wondered if one of then was Edward.

I had finally reached my friends and was getting disapproving stares from Lauren and big smiles from Alice and Rose.

"Ok you two stop being the Cheshire cats! And Lauren I know I'm so beautiful its striking you don't need to stare."I said that last bit harshly.

"I don't think you're good enough for him. You'll just be another Tanya. Why would a boy like Edward go out with a ugly scumbag like you?" She replied in a nasally voice.

"Because she's gorgeous, pure and is the woman of my dreams." A lovely velvet voice quipped.

I looked around for the owner of the voice. My eyes were like magnets drew to him. There stood my boyfriend. There stood my Edward.

"Hi," he said with a smile on his gorgeous face. I was dazed instantly upon seeing him. I dreamt of the life we could have with each other. Then I realised I hadn't replied to him.

"Hey," I said quickly. I noticed he had come closer and we were no longer surrounded by people.

"You seemed off in another world just then. What were you thinking about?"

"You ... and how badly I want to kiss you." The heat rose to my cheeks. He stepped closer right in front of me now and brushed a hand over my cheek and sighed in what I hope was contentment. His eyes scoured my face and he looked like he was mesmerising me as if I was to disappear at any moment. His eyes looked at my lips then locked on my eyes asking silent permission. I minutely nodded my head telling him it was okay. We both slowly moved in our eyes fluttering closed.

Then there was silence as our lips touched. He dragged my bottom lip between his and sucked it. Then I felt his arms encircle my waist pulling me flush against him. I could feel something hard and long pressing against my lower belly making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I could feel his tongue swiping over my lip asking for permission. I let him in letting our tongues brush together the feeling was magical. The electricity flowed between us. I could feel my panties dampening and my arousal heightening he made me feel joyous and excited. Then ever so slowly he pulled away. Slowly pecking me on the lips once more before opening his eyes.

"So beautiful..."He whispered a smile tugging on his lips making it look crooked. His eyes held an emotion, the same one as yesterday, I wondered what it was. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I think," he started "we should rejoin our friends because knowing Emmett he has already offended one of your friends."

"Ok..." I trailed off unsure of what to do. Just before he let go of me I could feel his pinky finger slowly rub over the top of my bum and pulling me so close to him I could feel his erection almost where I wanted it most heightening my arousal once more before releasing me. He finally realised what he had and apologised so much. "If it makes you feel better you have the same effect on me," was my reply.

I looked at him and saw the trademark panty-dropping smirk in place. "Oh really? And what exactly is that?" The heat rose instantly to my cheeks my embarrassment forever present.

"I think you already know the answer to that babe," I said coyly. I went to walk past him but he pulled me back to him pushing in his erection which was harder than before. I whimpered and my eyes rolled back into my head from the pleasure coursing through me.

He leaned in close and whispered huskily in my ear, "I'm afraid I have a problem you see and its really quite **hard **do you think you could help me with it?" I pulled back and looked at his eyes. They were hooded with lust.

I decided to play along, "Well Mr. Cullen, I would very much like to help you but you see we're at school in public. You see I need help with a little problem I have and I'd very much like it if you helped me with it." I was teasing him and I liked it. "Come along baby," and with that a I grabbed his hand and dragged him to our friends.

"Bells let's go shopping this weekend you, me, Rose and Kate!" Suggested Alice.

**Great!**

TTAF

The day passed normally and when I arrived home I sent a text to Edward.

_**Hey babe, you still have that problem?**_

_**B xxxxx**_

_**Well... Yes do you still have your little problem?**_

_**E xxxxx**_

_**Yes I was wondering if you would help me with it?**_

_**B xxxxx**_

_**Babe I'd love to but I think we should slow down we've only been going out a day**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**I know I think we should maybe in a couple of days we can do this**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Yeh that kiss was amazing today!**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Ikr! U kno wht else was amazing?**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Wht?**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**The way you pulled me to you and I could feel your WHOLE body against me**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Really? U kno wht else was amazing?**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Wht?**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**The warmth in-between your legs**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Its still there right now**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Aww babe don't do that to me!**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Hey! I gtg Tylers here**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Ok speak later?**_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Yehyeh**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

_**Byeee **_

_**B xxxxxx**_

_**Byeee**_

_**E xxxxxx**_

**WOW now I need to cool down. **

TTAF

After some self-loving as I call it I rang Alice to gossip as I call it.

"So..."

"What's up Ali-cat?"

"I like this guy and you know him but I don't know what to do about him,"

"Ask him out, call him, text him, or even talk to him. It works trust me."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Who is it?"

"Jasper."

"OMG"

"Its a secret though"

"Ok, listen Ali I have to go."

"Yeh ok see you tomorrow"and with that we hung up.

TTAT

_**Babee can I ring you?**_

_**E xxxxx**_

_**Um sure?**_

_**B xxxxx**_

_**Ok**_

_**E xxxxx**_

Two minutes later my rang the usual foo fighters ringtone.

"Hey babe," I answered.

"Hey, listen what are you doin saturday I was hoping me and my sexy girlfriend could go on our first date,"

"Well I think your sexy girlfriend is free that day,"

"Really? Well let's go to the cinema,"

"To see what?"

"Paranorman,"

"The one with zombies?"

"Yeh, and if you get scared you'll have me there, but I wasn't planning on watching the film,"

"Oh really? What were you planning on doin?"

"Making out with you,"

"I'd like that very much,"

"Good,"

"I've gotta go Eleazer wants me,"

"Who's Eleazer?"

"My brother,"

"Oh, okay I'll see you tomorrow yeah,"

"Yeah, bye,"

"Bye..." He hung up. I jumped around and even squealed in a pillow I was so excited!

Alone with Edward. Well kinda alone. But still it wa me and Edward and that's all that mattered.

TTAT

That night when I curled up in bed I felt hyperactive with excitement for the weekend ahead. I had one hope for it though.

He'll let me sort out his little problem. And he can sort out mine.


End file.
